Sakura and Kero's Secret?
by Ytak
Summary: Syaoran thinks that Kero has a secret and tells Sakura what he thinks it is in Kero's presence. Kero is not too pleased. (One-shot)


Sakura and Kero's Secret?

* * *

Syaoran chuckled to himself as he was tutoring Sakura on their math homework. 

"Mo! It's not nice to laugh at another person's misery, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura pouted.

He looked at her. He chuckled again, but only because she misunderstood. "Sakura, I wasn't laughing at you."

Looking for anyway to get out of math, Sakura asked, "What's so funny then?"

Syaoran turned his head to the side and nodded in Kero's direction. Sakura looked over and saw Kero playing his usual videogame. Admittedly, it _was _amusing to watch him play, what with all his reactions and all but…

She leaned forward over the table and whispered, "I still don't see what's funny."

"Well, it's not what he's doing now…it's what I was thinking_ he _was," conspiringly he leaned forward so that only Sakura could hear what he was going to say. "I think Kero is a _girl._"

"WHAAAAAAA?" Sakura screeched falling back into her seat making it topple to the ground. "KERO-CHAN A GIRL!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kero yelled his head turning so fast it looked like his head was going to twist off his neck. He flew over the study table, not caring that he had just lost his game. Sniffing and wearing puppy dog eyes, he asked Sakura, "You think I'm a girl?"

Sakura put her hands up as if to stop him, "Nononono, not me. Syaoran-kun told me that's what he thinks."

Turning almost as quickly as before, he faced Syaoran with a deadly glare. Kero became even angrier when he saw the smirk Syaoran was wearing. "You'd. Better. Take. That. Back."

Syaoran's smirk turned into a sly grin. "You aren't helping yourself any," he said. "Girls are generally moodier than guys," covering his bases he added without hesitation, "but with good reason. You perpetually act as if you are PMSing."

Kero's death glare developed a slightly sickened look as he remembered that time of the month for Sakura and how he got to hear every wonderful female detail the first time it happened, from both Sakura and Tomoyo. Not to mention the normally very sweet Sakura having mood swings. Scaaaaaaaarrryyyyyyyyyy.

"What do you know about PMS, brat," Kero sneered trying to put on a good front.

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow and said, "I have four older sisters."

Kero's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Lots of guys have tempers. That doesn't prove anything."

"Oh that," Syaoran said dismissively, "that's only the latest piece of evidence."

Grinding his teeth and growling, Kero said, "Reeeeeeaaaallllyyyyy…."

Through it all Sakura sat back stiffly, hoping that they did not hurt each other but she did not stop them just yet because she wanted to know why Syaoran thought Kero was a girl.

"Well, there's the fact that you sound like a girl in your stuffed animal form," Syaoran said.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kero said defensively. "Children and small people have naturally higher voices because their size makes it that way!"

Sakura muttered thoughtfully, "Kero-chan is right about that but…"

Kero looked at Sakura, sniffing again, "Sakura…sniff…you don't really side with him? Sniff."

Smirking, Syaoran said, "Guys rarely show that much emotion…or beg that much."

Snapping back to Syaoran, Kero put on a fighting face, "Why yoooooooou…"

Continuing as if Kero had not said anything, "And then there's the little thing that made me start thinking it in the first place. You see…when you are in your true form, I don't see a mane."

Sakura piped in suddenly, "Syaoran-kun's right! I saw a nature program that said male lions have a mane and females don't. But they said that sometimes the mane is really small…" She looked at Kero, trying to remember if she had seen anything that looked like a mane when he was in his true form.

Syaoran, _still_ wearing his smirk, said, "Yeah, I tried to recall if I'd seen a mane and I don't…so, it either means that the stuffed animal is really a girl or…"

"Or what, brat?" Kero said with barely concealed anger.

"Or you are a really wimpy male!" Syaoran crowed.

A burst of bright light flooded the room and a cracking sound was heard as the study table suddenly broke and splintered under a significant force. As the light faded away, a strong deep voice growled, "Care to say that again, brat?"

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes, having cleared of bright spots, saw Kero in his true form. Without a trace of nervousness or fear, Syaoran said, "Wimpy male."

What happened next Sakura never could figure. One moment Kero and Syaoran and the next moment the room was suddenly empty, leaving only Sakura, a broken table and a lost video game.

"Hooooeeeeeeeee…." Sakura said, feeling all swirly eyed, and "I hope they don't kill each other."

In the distance she could hear, "I still don't see a mane! HA HA! Manly girl or wimpy male!" "Come back here you brat and I'll show you how wimpy I am when I fry you to a crisp." Whatever Kero said tended to be accompanied by the sound of crackling and sizzling, like fire.

Eventually, the noise from the fighting Syaoran and Kero disappeared off into the distance. Sakura looked down at the destroyed table. She picked up her math homework and went to a different table in a different room. Talking to herself, she said, "That's the last time I ever try to put off my math homework."

* * *

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of Clamp. I'm just borrowing. 

I just wanted Syaoran to really tease Kero-chan. And if you think about it, those are some good points.

I've tired to avoid the common trait of writing in random Japanese. Only Japanese you'll read from me is honorifics.


End file.
